minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution
Author's note: I literally have nothing to do and I'm still trying to decontaminate someone in live chat somewhere (the toxic waste fused with him) so no hope of him coming back originally WARNING: CONTAINS IMMORAL SWEARING ''' Dedicated to walking jinxes (you are not the only one you know) -Dama '''Disclaimer: All of this is Fiction, not real and should not be stated as so. Chapter 1 "Another car accident happened just this evening on ******* street. Recently, more and more strange "accidents" are happening for the past few months, and victims who were killed unfortunately had no data up to birth till death. But Information was found about victims playing the game Minecraft before death, resulting to an outrage among people. Let's here it from th----" I turned the TV off. This is goddamn bullshit. Why the fuck are people blaming a game for all this? Now it even reached the stupid news. This needs to stop. My phone started ringing. I angrily picked it up and was about to scream I don't fucking need them when I heard Ice's voice in the other line "Is it open? Is he in the call? Cuz man, I'm bored" "Yes he's in the line. Now cut it out before---" Suddenly screaming was heard and disruptions sounded. "Dude, what's up?! Me, Ice and Rai are going to play Minecraft in a fresh new world! You wanna join us cuz it's gonna be fun and we're killing many pigs in one day. Anyways, ye-- RUSH GIVE ME THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Oofing was soon heard and Rai spoke up, with groans as background music. "So--" "Yes I'm playing with you. I'm coming to your house later. Better get the food, drinks and pillows ready" I hang up before he could say anything else. This is one way to let off some steam, besides I'm pissed so news better ain't disturb me. Chapter 2 Five minutes later…I’m in front of Rai’s house and went inside without permission. Besides, they won’t mind anyways. What I expected was nothing. But before I checked the living room, Rush blocked the way, pointing a kitchen knife at me “Bastard! Skinflint! Get out thief, before I rip your soul apart!” I stared at him, before noticing that Rai is starting to walk towards us. I took a step back, knowing what’s going to happen. He quickly took the collar of Rush’s shirt before the poor victim noticed. “What the hell is wrong with you?! It’s just Swiss! And stop acting like Chara, you are not a genocidal megalomaniac. This is why we always get scolded, anyways hi Swiss” “Hi Rai, hello too Rush. Is everything ready? And where the fuck is Ice? Is he sleeping again?” “I’m over here you assbag!” came Ice’s shout from the living room. Wow, that’s suprising. Definitely suprising. I quickly looked inside the room and found Ice sitting there, drinking juice. Rai let go of Rush and started to run towards the kitchen. Rush, however just stared slack-jawed to distract me enough for Rai to get the bowls of popcorn in the kitchen. “Okay you can come in now, we’re all set” Rai called out. We both obeyed and went, and Rush unknowingly dropped the knife he was holding. The place was filled with pillows and blankets, you can consider it as a pillow fort. Bowls of popcorn and pitchers of different drinks we’re placed in the small table, along with other stuff. And sitting on the entrance of the ‘fort’ was Ice, Rai and Rush. Guess I’m the only one missing. “Wow, the place is nice. You did great, but where are the gadgets? I thought we’re playing not watching a movie marathon”. Rush suddenly looked guilty and Ice’s mouth went thin as a sheet of paper. Rai looked at the two and slapped them, hard. “About that, all of the consoles, computers, laptops were destroyed by the dumbasses next to me just a while back before we called you to play with us. But since all of us still have phones, we play with that” Rai explained, earning a “Hey!” from the two. I just shrugged and sat down with them while bringing out my phone, while the others followed. We opened the game and first talked about what happened with the gadgets, but that’s another story later on. Rai hosted and created a new survival world, allowing us to join the new world. Let the games…begin Chapter 3 ≤Sand Rush joined the game≥ "I'm in. You all are late again" ≤Hoarfrost10 joined the game≥ "Not my fault, besides our phones doesn't work like yours. I'm in. Where's Swiss?" ≤Cake joined the game≥ "I'm in" Everyone looked at me, then started laughing "Dude WTF! Cake?! Ahahahahhahaha!!" Everyone said at the same time. "Just shut up" I murmured "Cake! CAKE!! Ahahahahhahaha!! Hooooooo!!" Again they all said at the same time while they all laughed harder. I glared at them. I looked to my sides, and wow. The light switch is near me, well I'm sitting near the wall what do you expect. I smiled... And i quickly stood up and turned the lights off. Their laughter turned to screams and scrambling was heard. I turned the lights back on and sat down before looking at them. They were all hugging each other, while shivering. I laughed. Ice slapped Rai, Rai slapped Rush, and Rush slapped me, hard on the arm and glared at me. I just made a derp face and looked at the game. Which was thankfully paused before everything happened, so the others followed later on. Back to the game... The world was filled with tall spruce trees, podzol, and mossy cobblestones. Great. Just great. The biome I hated the most. I'M GOING TO KILL FATE LATER ON Make a new world, I don't like this place. It's deserted and no animals No. If this is the new world, accept it. Let's move then. What do we do? There's no resources here. Nothing but mushrooms and trees I got wood already. Let's just find another biome before we run out of food and enough resources for all of this We started to punch wood and collect them, while Sand Rush literally breaks down a few mushrooms of both kinds in the ground. By the time we collected a huge stock of wood, he was nowhere to be found. Guys.... where's Sand Rush? He was just here a while back. I peeked in irl what's going on, and saw Rush near a river. Bad news is he noticed and slapped my face away from his phone, shouting "No peeking!" He's near a river I appreciate that you found his location, but because you peeked you'll be giving us money for your penalty Get away from me right now if you don't want to die And so he started running away, leaving me and Hoarfrost behind. We finally crafted decent weapons after we both fought on who can use the crafting table first, but in the end we used it at the same time. What are you all doing? Mining now that we have tools. Cake help me I found another biome. This one has no more podzol, and wolves are prowling everywhere. There's even littered wool and mutton in the distance Yeah, some sheep got killed. Anyways just try to find a river near you. We'll go if you're still not here. My god. They just found a spruce biome, well at least they found food before night-time Let's go Frostbite, we got enough coal and cobblestones for one day. We better catch up with those two Eh, you're right. We both got out of the hole without any arguments, which is unusual. And we started to head for the nearest river, before Hoarfrost stopped to kill a few rabbits running around. Leave it alone already, you only got rabbit hide. Stop wasting time it's almost sundown. They both haven't replied, it's starting to kill a bit you know. Fine, I'm so hungry All of us are. Now let's move We continued walking and finally reached the river when we both saw their nametags and something blue in the distance, and made a run for it (even if we can't run anymore). But when we got there, both people are sitting in spruce boats. So...what happened? And why are you both sitting in boats? Where's the food? We can't wait for the both of you so we went ahead and collected the littered food and wool. And we decided that we'll sail away here since we're in the end of the river, which led to the ocean. We both used signs Then give us the food we're starving to death here. It's almost night too. I'll just craft our own boats while you eat, just give me some leftover food Thanks Cake. I quickly made a furnace and placed it before crafting two boats for us. Just seconds later, I started to receive cooked food, and ate it quickly until the monsters spotted us I panicked and placed the boats in the water, sat down and started to sail away without waiting for everyone, until I realized that no one is following me. Then suddenly I found everyone sailing away and coming up my direction so i continued sailing into the deep sea WIP agshadhsijfsnfkefiosjvoish Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Chat Category:Supernatural